Когда небо упадет на землю
by Cara2003
Summary: Иногда невозможное - это то, что требует чуть больше времени, или места, или свидетелей, или вина, или всего вместе  Предупреждение: АУ после 10й серии второго сезона, OOC


Темнота наступала. Окружала. Гасила факелы – один за другим.

Его это устраивало. Даже нравилось.

Темнота успокаивала. Вино в кружке – еще больше. Вот уже около часа, как сэр Гай в одиночестве сидел в полумраке за огромным столом в углу зала и методично напивался.

Темнота пугала. Самые подлые, самые злобные удары судьба предпочитает наносить исподтишка. В спину. И в темноте.

Наверное, сейчас он бы поговорил с кем-нибудь. Но друзей у него не было. А лучший враг, скорее всего, видит уже третий сон. Оставалось только вино. И Гай пил, пытаясь забыть и забыться. Не помогало. Свинцовая тяжесть, давящая ему на плечи, никак не хотела становиться золотой пылью облегчения.

– _Неужели так сложно выбрать? Между смертью и браком со мной?_

_И молчание в ответ…_

Гай зажмурился, в бессчетный раз поднося к губам кружку с вином. Пора взглянуть правде в лицо – он не нужен Мэриан. Если честно, он давно свыкся с тем, что окружающий мир не слишком волнуется о его, Гая, благополучии. Но Мэриан… Ее небрежение причиняло боль. Он словно шел по лезвию меча, все время оступаясь, раня себя до крови. Возможно, пора остановиться…

Чьи-то шаги наполнили зал гулким эхом. Гизборн открыл глаза. На него удивленно смотрел Алан.

– Время позднее, – начал он. – Шел бы ты, Гай…

И осекся, заметив подозрительный блеск в глазах командира.

– Я бы, может, и пошел, – медленно начал тот, растягивая слова, – только не ждут нигде.

Растерянность представлялась Алану некоей абстракцией, но сейчас ему неожиданно удалось постичь смысл этого слова в полной мере.

– Э… Ну, может, ждут, – попытался выкрутиться он, – просто не хотят признаваться в этом.

– А смысл? – хмыкнул Гай и глотнул вина.

– Да просто игра такая, – воодушевился Алан. – Ждут предложения…

– Я уже сто раз делал это чертово предложение! – от удара об стол кружка треснула, и осколки полетели в разные стороны.

– …предложения, от которого не смогут отказаться, – дрогнувшим голосом закончил Алан.

– Что за шум? И почему без драки?

Увидев шерифа, Гизборн тихо застонал. В общем и целом, Алан разделял его чувства.

– Гиззи, мальчик мой! – жизнерадостно продолжил Вейзи, подойдя к ним. – Что, нервишки шалят?

Алан начал потихоньку пятиться к стене, в надежде, что ему удастся ускользнуть незамеченным. Гизборн скривился:

– Вам-то что до того, милорд?

– Ну-ну, – шериф почти по-отечески потрепал своего капитана по волосам. – Надо сбрасывать напряжение. Пошел бы к своей прокаженной, пообщался… – и он заговорщически подмигнул. – А если не откроет – сходи на кухню, может, хоть там тебе девицы не откажут.

Зарычав, Гизборн рванулся со скамьи, но шериф с силой сжал его плечо:

– Сидеть!

И тут же зашептал, склонившись к самому уху:

– А над моими словами подумай. Мужчина, неспособный справиться со своей женщиной, вызывает подозрения. Или… может, с ней кто другой справился? А?

Довольный смех шерифа давно уже затих, а сам Вейзи растворился в сумраке коридора. Гай же все сидел и смотрел перед собой невидящими глазами.

– _Мэриан? Она едет с тобой?_

– _Она не покинет Ноттингем._

– _Глупец!_

– _Если же ее не будет со мной…_

Незаметно для самого себя Гай опустил голову на руки, скрещенные на столе, и забылся беспокойным сном.

…_пусть хоть весь мир превратится в пепел._

_Пепел. Его черные жирные хлопья кружатся на ветру. Пламя факелов сливается с огнем, пожирающим дома, прилепившиеся к стенам замка. Стемнело, но всполохи огромных костров хорошо освещают суровые лица атакующих и обреченные – обороняющихся._

_Солнце опустилось за горизонт, и только последние кроваво-красные блики на небосводе напоминают о нем. Шериф так и не появился. Локсли не нашел его. И сам не пришел. Да что мог Робин Гуд, лесной разбойник, пусть и с компанией таких же отчаянных головорезов, как он сам, противопоставить тяжелой коннице сэра Джеффри? И все же Гай, как ни странно, надеялся. Ради Мэриан…_

_Она стояла у него за спиной. Как всегда решительная, с мечом в руках, она стоила любого из его стражи – о, Гаю ли не знать этого! Но Мэриан лишь женщина, и не сможет держаться против рыцаря, закаленного в боях, больше нескольких минут. Что говорить об отряде рыцарей…_

_Правда, эти несколько минут могут спасти ее жизнь. Если только свершится чудо. Он сделает все, чтобы выиграть для нее время. И если ему суждено умереть – он умрет рядом с ней._

– _Выходи за меня, и пусть наши клятвы станут последним, что мы сделаем в этой жизни._

_В ее глазах были страх и надежда, и мольба, и что-то еще… Ее губы шевелились, но Гай не слышал ни единого слова за звоном мечей. _

_Он попытался найти взглядом Алана, Роджера, хоть кого-то из своих солдат… Но увидел только шлемы захватчиков. Кольцо врага сжималось – все ближе, ближе... Их лица были искажены яростью боя, и вряд ли кто-то из них был сейчас способен на сострадание. Правая рука, которую все же достал своим мечом один из противников, словно налилась свинцом. Удерживать меч становилось все труднее, но Гай знал – стоит только показать свою слабость, и все будет кончено в тот же миг. Гарь разъедала глаза, он задыхался, кровь барабанами грохотала в ушах, и все же сквозь этот грохот Гай услышал вскрик Мэриан, и повернулся, чтобы подхватить ее, падающую ему на руки. _

_Потемневший корсаж, глаза, распахнувшиеся от боли, дрожащие губы._

_Резкая боль в ладони, и обломок меча, торчавший из ее груди, летит в сторону._

– _Гай…_

_Крики воронов. _

_Струйка крови, такая яркая на ее побелевшем лице._

– _Я…_

_Остекленевший взгляд. Ее тело, вдруг ставшее таким тяжелым. Все еще красное небо медленно чернеет. И больше ничего не осталось…_

Гизборн проснулся от собственного крика и еще несколько секунд не мог понять, где он и что с ним. Вроде бы за столом в зале, а это значит – смерть Мэриан всего лишь кошмар, приснившийся ему. Но боль в руке мешала до конца поверить в нереальность виденного.

Он выпрямился. Посмотрев на ладонь, в дрожащем свете единственного горящего еще факела увидел кровоточащий порез. Стол был усыпан какими-т о черепками и залит вином. Гизборн дотянулся до кувшина и отпил прямо из него. Руки тряслись – должно быть, сказывалось напряжение сегодняшнего дня. Ноттингем цел, Мэриан жива, и тем не менее Гай чувствовал настоятельную потребность убедиться в этом. Он тяжело поднялся из-за стола и направился к коридору, ведущему в ту часть замка, где находились ее покои.

Мэриан шла навстречу Гаю, совершенно не подозревая этого. Вообще-то она считала, что идет на встречу с Робином. В суматохе, начавшейся с появлением шерифа, им удалось переброситься парой фраз и условиться о свидании позже ночью, когда все в замке угомонятся. И вот она спешила во двор, успев только набросить на плечи легкую шаль.

«Что ж, тем лучше, – подумалось Мэриан, – если кто увидит – скажу, что спустилась за молоком».

Гизборн повернул за угол – видимо, слишком резко, потому что его шатнуло, а в следующую секунду и вовсе отбросило к стене. Он ударился спиной о выступающий камень и взвыл бы от боли, только вот и в этом ему было отказано – предмет, столкновение с которым привело к таким печальным последствиям, врезался ему прямо в солнечное сплетение, да с такой силой, что у Гая перехватило горло. Он инстинктивно вцепился в противника и тут же обнаружил, что в руках у него оказалось мягкое женское тело.

«Мэриан», – сообразил его затуманенный вином рассудок. В самом деле, кто же, кроме нее?

О том, что в замке десятка два девиц, занятых уборкой, готовкой и прочими полезными вещами, Гай даже не задумался.

– Мэриан? – все еще сдавленным голосом поинтересовался он. – С вами ничего не случилось? Что вы здесь делаете в такой час?

– Ах, да пустите же меня, сэр Гай! – Мэриан вывернулась из его объятий и принялась осматривать пол поблизости. Кольцо, то самое, что Робин подарил ей, сделав предложение, при столкновении слетело с пальца и куда-то закатилось.

– Что вы ищете? – Гизборн машинально начал вслед за ней разглядывать каменные плиты.

– Кольцо! Оно, должно быть, закатилось куда-то, – отмахнулась Мэриан, – или… Не могло же оно вылететь в окно?

– Вам так дорого это кольцо? – нахмурился Гай.

– Как видите, – она улеглась животом на камни оконной ниши и принялась изучать двор. Но высота, на которой они находились, и ночная тьма превратили ее задачу из трудной в невозможную. Мэриан даже не заметила, что тонкий шелк сполз с ее плеч, и только ахнула, увидев, как шаль скользит от нее, подхваченная порывом ветра.

Пора признаться самой себе, что все складывается неудачно. Ни кольца, ни свидания с Робином – разве получится теперь проскользнуть во двор мимо Гизборна? – ни шали. Сплошные потери. Она раздраженно вздохнула, повернулась и зашагала по коридору обратно в свои покои.

Гай, не отрывавший от нее взгляда, направился следом.

На полпути Мэриан остановилась.

– Вы что-то хотели, сэр Гай? – она прислонилась к стене у окна, затянутого промасленной бумагой. – Или просто решили наконец продемонстрировать свою куртуазность?

Это было несправедливо, вот так срываться на нем после всего, что случилось, после того, как он делом доказал свою готовность биться за нее и умереть рядом с ней. Пресвятая Дева, Мэриан ведь даже чуть не… Нет, об этом лучше не вспоминать. И все же, ей нужно было дать выход своим эмоциям и тому непонятному раздражению, которое она ощущала в присутствии Гизборна последнее время. Что-то изменилось между ними с того вечера, как… Нет, об этом тоже лучше не вспоминать.

Гай смотрел на ее недовольное лицо, на сердито поджатые губы, и в нем поднималась удушливая волна злости. Кольцо, что так дорого, могло означать только одно. «Предложение, от которого не смогли отказаться», – подначил внутренний голос, почему-то очень похожий на голос О'Дэйла. А он, Гай, вновь отброшен в сторону, точно надоевшая безделица. И его чувства не нужны и не важны. Ему стало жарко. Он задыхался. «Мужчина, неспособный справиться со своей женщиной…» Он справится. Последняя попытка – и она должна увенчаться успехом. Вот только избавиться от куртки, ставшей вдруг невообразимо теплой, и вдохнуть воздуха…

– Жарко, – Гай нетерпеливо дернул плечом, а в следующий миг уже стягивал с себя куртку.

Под курткой не было ничего. Ну… плечи были. Широкие такие плечи. И мышцы, перекатывающиеся под гладкой кожей при каждом движении. И дорожка темных волос, заметно густеющая ближе к поясу штанов. «Дорожка блаженства», – всплыло откуда-то у Мэриан в сознании. Она потрясла головой и, усилием воли оторвавшись от изучения достоинств Гая, посмотрела ему в лицо. Однако собственные глаза решительно отказывались повиноваться ей, то и дело возвращаясь к созерцанию… в общем, к созерцанию.

Мэриан, конечно, уже видела Гизборна полураздетым – тогда, в его комнате, – только в тот раз они были не одни, и она была одета в платье, а не в ночную рубашку, и...

Понимая, что у нее начинается паника, Мэриан сочла за лучшее прибегнуть к излюбленной тактике – защититься, нападая.

– Сэр Гай! – возмутилась она. – Что вы делаете? Разве подобает рыцарю находиться в обществе дамы в таком виде?

Гай склонил голову набок и окинул Мэриан каким-то странным взглядом.

– Необычное у вас для дамы одеяние, леди Найтон, – заявил он и швырнул куртку в оконную нишу. – Позвольте узнать, в какие места теперь принято так являться?

– Я… – она замялась, придумывая отговорку. Как назло, ничего путного в голову не приходило, а Гизборн все молчал и смотрел на нее, и под этим взглядом ей и самой стало вдруг жарко.

Покраснев, Мэриан скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась.

– Что ж, не смею вас задерживать, сэр Гай. Продолжайте развле… ой! – взвизгнула она от неожиданности, очутившись на подоконнике. – Что вы де…

Договорить не удалось. Рывком разведя ей колени, Гай буквально протолкнул её в оконную нишу и перекрыл все возможные пути к отступлению, плотно прижавшись к стене между ног Мэриан. Совершенно бесстыдная поза, и сорочка не преграда его намерениям, которые он не замедлил обозначить, пленяя уже её губы. Растерявшись, Мэриан сперва не сообразила оттолкнуть его и закончить отповедь, а через несколько мгновений и вовсе забыла, что собиралась сказать.

К тому времени, когда их поцелуй закончился, температура в коридоре явно повысилась, что совершенно не способствовало ясности ума.

– Я все обдумал, – прошептал Гизборн прямо ей в ухо.

– Это хорошо, – его дыхание обжигало, и странным образом ей это нравилось. – И что вы...

– Я решил все изменить, – его губы скользнули по ее щеке, прижались к впадинке в углу рта. – И измениться сам.

– Хм… – Мэриан улыбнулась. – Но пока, сэр рыцарь, вы еще не начали свой крестовый поход…

Она погрузила пальцы ему в волосы и притянула его для нового поцелуя. Гай ответил – вначале медленно, нежно, потом все напористее. Когда он на мгновение отстранился, они оба тяжело дышали.

XXXXX

Ночной холод пробирал до костей, и Алан прибавил шагу. Вечер удался на славу, может, поэтому он и решил перекинуться парой слов с ребятами из караула, несшими службу у ворот внутреннего двора. Где пара фраз – там и три, а отыскавшийся в сене кувшин с вином только подогрел беседу. Так что, когда Жиль ткнул его в бок локтем и зашептал: «Смотри, смотри!» – тыча пальцем куда-то вверх, Алан был настроен крайне философски. Подняв глаза, он увидел в одном из окон башни две тени. Одна из них, по общему мнению стражников, полностью совпадавшему с догадкой самого Алана, принадлежала Гизборну. Касательно второй мнения разошлись.

– Кейти это, кухарка наша новая, – горячился Жиль. – Вон, смотри, сиськи какие! Точно она, зуб даю!

– Себе оставь! – возмущался Джеймс. – Чем на сиськи пялиться, на задницу посмотри! Это Мэри, дочка кузнеца. Только намедни я с ней…

При других обстоятельствах Алан с удовольствием послушал бы, на что смог уломать Джеймс дочку сурового Хью, но сейчас он в священном ужасе смотрел на тени, двигающиеся на фоне подсвеченного факелами окна. И на знакомую шаль, свисающую с одной из ветвей раскидистого дерева в центре двора.

Пробормотав что-то невнятное, Алан оставил спорщиков и решительно направился ко входу в одну из башен. Но не успел сделать и десятка шагов, как чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо.

– Все гуляем? – жизнерадостно поинтересовался знакомый голос.

– Робин? Ты что тут... – Алан осекся. К чему задавать вопрос, ответ на который очевиден.

– На свидание пришел, – ухмыльнулся Робин. – А ты, смотрю, уже возвращаешься? Неужто Гизборн на всю ночь не отпускает?

Алан непроизвольно дернулся и покосился на окно.

Робин проследил за его взглядом и присвистнул:

– Вижу, времени даром твой начальник не теряет. И кого он с таким пылом обхаживает?

XXXXX

С каждым поцелуем чувства, которые Гай пробуждал в ней, становились все ярче, все сильнее. Непроизвольно Мэриан изогнулась, стараясь оказаться еще ближе, прижаться к нему всем телом. Она подвинулась вперед, чувствуя, как подол задирается все выше, обнажая бедра, как царапает их грубая кожа куртки, так кстати оказавшейся на холодных камнях ниши – но даже это почему-то казалось правильным. Может быть, именно потому, что было абсолютно, восхитительно неправильно.

– Послушай, – Алан попытался как-то отвлечь Робина от созерцания фривольной сцены. – Мне Гизборн сегодня, когда поиски шерифа затянулись, дал документ, – он полез за пазуху и нашарил смятый пергамент. – Хотел меня отправить в Дерби, да не успел. А потом как-то забылось. Посмотри, вдруг…

Робин выхватил письмо у него из рук, развернул, пробежался взглядом по неровным, разлапистым строчкам:

– Предъявивший… говорит от моего имени… в мою пользу… Подпись, даже печать приложена.

Он усмехнулся, да так, что Алан поежился:

– Пожалуй, подобный документ может оказаться очень даже полезным.

XXXXX

Мэриан вдруг представилось, что она плавится точно свеча, оказавшаяся слишком близко к огню, и вот-вот истает, цепляясь за стены восковыми потеками. Единственной ее опорой сейчас был Гай, и она ухватилась за его плечи, пытаясь удержаться и не дать себе соскользнуть в манящую жаркую темноту. И тут же застонала: Гай запустил пальцы в ее волосы и слегка потянул, принуждая откинуть голову назад, чтобы целовать шею, то прикусывая зубами, то оставляя влажные отметины языком.

Мэриан чувствовала, как другая его рука проникает под сорочку, сжимает левую грудь, касается напрягшегося соска.

Сдавленное ругательство – и в следующий миг сорочка с треском разорвана, оставляя Мэриан дрожать то ли от ночной прохлады, то ли от страха, то ли от страсти.

Гай опять потянул ее за волосы, заставляя прогнуться, склонился и прильнул ртом к ее груди. Его губы то прихватывали один сосок, то жадно набрасывались на второй. Мэриан снова застонала, выгибаясь еще больше, подставляясь под эти поцелуи.

Когда Гай одной рукой окончательно стянул тонкую ткань с ее бедер, сил на протесты не оставалось.

Его пальцы коснулись того места, где Мэриан испытывала самые странные ощущения, и она чуть не задохнулась от удивления.

– О Боже!

– Господь тут ни при чем, – возразил Гай. Мэриан подняла отяжелевшую голову, только чтобы увидеть, как он улыбается своей вечно самодовольной улыбкой. Потом его пальцы задвигались, и Мэриан вновь откинула голову назад, подчиняясь этим прикосновениям. Там, где Гай касался ее, становилось все жарче, все влажнее – и она невольно раздвигала ноги все шире, а он то гладил ее медленными, дразнящими движениями, то ускорял ритм, становясь все настойчивее.

Мэриан вдруг подумала, что при любом раскладе она останется в проигрыше. Если Гай не прекратит терзать ее, заставляя желать чего-то непонятного все больше и больше, она сойдет с ума. Если же он сейчас остановится – она умрет от разочарования. Ей хотелось свести ноги, чтобы прервать его, и в то же время ничего она не желала так, как еще сильнее прижаться к его руке, задвигаться навстречу его пальцам. Гай не останавливался, и она, поддаваясь его страстному напору, отпустила его плечи и откинулась назад, окончательно открываясь смелым ласкам. Края разорванной бумаги трепетали под прикосновениями ночного ветра. Небо опускалось все ниже, обдавая жарким дыханием, и луна приближалась, такая яркая, что больно смотреть. Мэриан закрыла глаза, но стало только хуже: не осталось ничего, кроме губ Гая, рук Гая, его шепота, в котором она не могла ничего разобрать. Может, потому, что было шумно… Откуда этот шум в ушах? И будто колокол глухо гудит где-то вдалеке, а луна все ярче, и слепит даже сквозь сомкнутые веки… Неправильно, невозможно, это же луна, а не солнце, это же Гай, а не… Тут луна вдруг стала совсем большой, во весь небосвод, а потом начала падать – прямо на Мэриан, и упала, сметая ее, и разбилась, ударившись о землю. И Мэриан разбилась вместе с ней.

XXXXX

Рядом кто-то громко ахнул. Алан оглянулся и с изумлением обнаружил, что народа во дворе прибавилось. Несколько солдат, очевидно, только что сменившихся, мальчишки из конюшни, служанки и даже молодой священник, прибывший в Ноттингем несколько дней назад.

– Какой стыд! – он возмущенно покачал головой. – Стыд и срам!

– Да что ты, отец Бернар, – раздался чей-то голос, – стыд – это коли простыня чистая. А так все честь по чести, девица к сэру Гаю нетронутой пришла.

Алан перевел взгляд на башню. В бумаге, которой прежде было затянуто окно, зиял разрыв, а из него свешивался лоскут какой-то ткани с пятнами, явственно смахивавшими на пятна крови.

– Не честь это, но распутство! – повысил голос священник. – Истинно говорю вам: погрязли вы в блуде и не видите, как уже готовят сверкающие мечи архангелы, дабы поразить ими грешников. Покайтесь же, пока не поздно!

– Что за шум? Почему я даже поспать не могу спокойно? – появившийся Вейзи недовольно оглядел собравшихся. – Что происходит? Эй, ты! – он поманил Алана. – Где Гизборн?

В толпе кто-то сдавленно хихикнул.

– Он занят срочным делом, милорд, – отрапортовал Алан и вновь, не сдержавшись, покосился на башню.

Смешки усилились.

Шериф недоуменно обернулся и замер.

– Ай да Гизборн! Ай да сукин сын! – пришел он в себя через несколько мгновений. – Не ожидал, не ожидал…

– …и в пороках погрязли, и творят непотребства всяческие, – продолжал проповедовать священник.

Некоторое время Вейзи слушал его, скривившись, а затем предложил:

– Ну, так помогите заблудшим душам, отец Бернар. Обвенчайте их, и дело с концом!

– Брак – это таинство, благодать Господня! – возмутился тот. – А не и…

– Я – шериф, и мое слово – закон! – рявкнул Вейзи. – Венчайте!

Священник всплеснул было руками, затем вздохнул и начал молиться.

«Пожалуй, Гизборн все же своего добился», – мелькнуло в голове у Алана. И тут Робин шепотом спросил его:

– Там, на дереве… Это ведь шаль Мэриан?

Глаза у него были словно неживые. Алан хотел соврать, обмануть, но нужные слова никак не шли на ум.

– Так что… ее шаль?

– Да.

– И там… – Робин отвернулся и замолчал.

Голос священника стал громче:

– …если кто-то из находящихся здесь возражает против этого брака или же знает о неодолимых препятствиях к нему, пусть скажет сейчас или молчит вечно!

Робин было дернулся, но Алан уже подлетел к нему, зажал рот, другой рукой вцепился в тунику.

– Стой! – хрипло зашептал он. – Погоди! О ней подумай! Кто потом… Ты на ней женишься после этого?

– Нет, конечно! Но ведь… это же Мэриан, – упавшим голосом закончил Робин.

– Вот и пожалей ее, – продолжал шипеть Алан. – Пусть хоть за кого выйдет, а вы между собой потом разберетесь!

XXXXX

Когда Мэриан пришла в себя, Гай был рядом. Он обнимал ее, и она обняла его в ответ, вся дрожа, обхватила ногами и, притянув к себе, уткнулась лицом ему в шею. Мир вокруг все еще был неустойчив, и она цеплялась за свою единственную опору.

Его горячее тело оказалось неожиданно тяжелым, и Мэриан инстинктивно заерзала, пытаясь найти положение поудобнее. Реакция Гая была мгновенной: застонав, он резко отстранился, приподнял ее подбородок и жадно поцеловал в губы. Она ответила на этот страстный поцелуй, прогнувшись. Соприкосновение их тел по-прежнему доставляло наслаждение, но не успела она задуматься, что же будет дальше, как Гай выпрямился и, чуть отступив, рывком подтянул ее к себе.

На одно бесконечное мгновение их взгляды встретились

– Моя, – прошептал он наконец и погрузился в нее. Дернувшись от боли, Мэриан вскрикнула.

XXXXX

– Берешь ли ты…

– Мэриан, леди Найтон, – услужливо подсказал шериф.

– …этого мужчину в мужья, чтобы быть с ним всегда, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, в радости и в печали, с этого дня и до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

Из окна донесся женский стон, в котором четко различалось «О да-а…»

Священник покраснел до кончиков ушей, но продолжал:

– А ты…

– Гай Гизборн, – раздалось два или три возгласа сразу.

– …берешь ли эту женщину в жены, чтобы быть с ней всегда, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, в радости и в печали, с этого дня и до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

Все посмотрели на окно. Тишина. Ни звука.

– Продолжайте, – нетерпеливо помахал рукой шериф. – Вы же видите – жених согласен и душой, и телом.

В толпе смеялись, уже не скрываясь.

– Я не могу, – помотал головой отец Бернар.

– Что значит «не могу»?

– Жених должен подтвердить свое согласие, – настаивал священник.

– А раньше об этом подумать нельзя было? – взъярился Вейзи. – До того, как проповедовать о грехе блуда? Венчайте, и покончим с этим!

– Пока жених не согласится – продолжать не буду.

– Да вы…

Озвучить угрозу шерифу не дали.

– Я отвечу за жениха, – раздалось у него из-за спины. Обернувшись, он увидел человека, чье лицо было почти скрыто капюшоном. – Вот, отец, взгляните, – и незнакомец протянул священнику какой-то пергамент.

– Предъявивший сие послание говорит от моего имени. Все, что он делает – делает в мою пользу. Гай Гизборн, – прочитал вслух отец Бернар, зачем-то потер оттиск печати, кивнул и приготовился было задать вопрос заново:

– А ты…

– И кто же наш добрый самаритянин? – прервал его шериф. – Откройся, покажи нам свое лицо!

– Граф Хантингтон, – капюшон упал на плечи, и толпа ахнула.

– Держи… – Вейзи захлебнулся воплем: ему в горло упиралось острие кинжала.

– Шериф, – вкрадчиво начал Робин, – зачем портить Гизборну свадьбу? Не стоит его отвлекать, а то, не приведи Господь, нервный срыв заработает.

Шериф злобно сверкнул глазами, давая понять: плевать он хотел на Гизборна и на его нервы.

– К тому же, в здешних местах есть обычай: на время свадьбы заключается перемирие, – продолжал Робин. Окружающие, включая солдат, согласно закивали.

– Черт с вами, – процедил Вейзи сквозь зубы. – Но завтра…

– Завтра – это обязательно, – усмехнулся Робин, отводя кинжал. Впрочем, убирать он его не стал, но повернулся к священнику:

– Продолжим, отче.

– А ты, Гай Гизборн, берешь ли эту женщину в жены?

– Я, граф Хантингтон, лорд Локсли, от лица Гая Гизборна заявляю, что он берет эту женщину, – голос Робина смягчился, – Мэриан, леди Найтон, в жены, и перед лицом Господа нашего клянется почитать ее душой и телом, хранить ей верность и служить опорой в радости и в печали, в болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности, с этого дня и до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит их.

Алан смотрел на его лицо и понимал: эти слова Робин хотел сказать совсем в другой день.

XXXXX

Стиснув зубы, Гай прикрыл глаза и попытался размеренно дышать, собираясь с последними силами, чтобы удержаться на месте, а не рвануться вперед, вколачиваясь в ее мягкое, жаркое тело.

– Гай? – неожиданно спросила она.

– Что?.. – выдавил Гай сквозь зубы.

– Это все? Больше ничего не будет?

Он сдавленно хмыкнул и выпрямился, слегка отодвигаясь от нее:

– Нет, не все.

– О… – выдохнула Мэриан, когда он снова подался вперед. – Это… странно…

Ему хотелось двигаться быстрее, но он по прежнему сдерживал себя, пытаясь дать ей время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. И тут она, ухватив его за запястье, потянула на себя. Это невинное, в общем-то, движение, оказалось переломным. Ведомый желанием, Гай начал двигаться в ней мощными толчками. Ее тело беспрекословно подчинялось ему, сжимаясь, обволакивая, заставляя его погружаться все глубже и глубже… Когда вспышка удовольствия обожгла его позвоночник, он шумно выдохнул и почти рухнул на Мэриан, накрывая ее собственным телом.

XXXXX

– Что Господь сочетал, того человек да не разлучит! Во имя Отца и Сына, и Святого Духа! – отец Бернар осенил крестным знамением сперва себя, а затем всех окружающих.

– Аминь! – отозвался нестройный хор голосов.

– Ну что, Алан, пойдем, выпьем за здоровье молодых? – Робин вымученно улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. Выпить – это именно то, от чего О'Дэйл не отказался бы после суматошного дня и еще более суматошной ночки. Он последний раз обернулся и расхохотался, не в силах больше сдерживаться: даже с такого расстояния было отчетливо видно смятение на лице Гизборна, показавшемся в окне.

XXXXX

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и, приподнявшись на локтях, подставить лицо свежему ночному воздуху, проникавшему сквозь окно. Промасленная бумага, затягивавшая его прежде, порвалась, а Гай совершенно не помнил, как это случилось. Но если… их кто-то видел?

Бросив взгляд вниз, на двор, он застыл при виде собравшихся зрителей. Казалось, там стояла добрая половина обитателей замка. Один из них вышел вперед. Гай невольно передернул плечами, узнав знакомый силуэт. Мужчина несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши в знак одобрения, и последние сомнения рассеялись. Вейзи. Кто же еще?

Тяжело вздохнув, Гай подхватил Мэриан на руки, снял с подоконника и, слегка покачиваясь – то ли под тяжестью ноши, то ли под действием все еще не выветрившегося хмеля, – направился в ее комнату. Нет, в свою. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от окна!

– Гай... У тебя рука в крови, – озабоченно нахмурилась Мэриан. Ничего не ответив, он только ускорил шаг. Добравшись наконец до двери в свои покои, Гай, не сбавляя шага, распахнул ее ударом ноги и почти ворвался в комнату. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за его спиной.

Оказавшись у кровати, он рухнул на нее, продолжая сжимать Мэриан в объятиях. Она взвизгнула, а потом расхохоталась. Порозовевшие щеки, губы, припухшие от поцелуев – его поцелуев! – все еще томный взгляд из-под ресниц… Гай смотрел на нее и не верил, и никак не мог насмотреться, и не решался отпустить. Неожиданно она нахмурилась.

– Что такое? – грудь тут же сжало точно обручем, сердце замерло. Вот сейчас она скажет, что все это ошибка, случайность или, того хуже, игра…

– Робин… Он мне предложил… выйти за него, – Мэриан покраснела от смущения, но затем собралась с силами и продолжила: – И я согласилась.

Гай точно окаменел.

Снова. Она снова сделала с ним это. Поиграла и обманула. Он и верно, глупец. Прав шериф, ах как прав. А ведь так не хотелось верить, так, наперекор всем доводам рассудка, хотелось думать, что…

Мэриан все шевелила губами, и сквозь шум в ушах до него вновь начали доноситься ее слова:

– …только я не знаю, как ему лучше об этом сказать… все думала, как поступить… так сложно выбирать… мне с ним легко…

О да! Святой Локсли! С ним всем легко – и Мэриан, и Англии, и даже шерифу!

– …но ты… ты такой… совершенно невыносимый…

Ну конечно, из свиного уха шелковый кошель не сшить…

– …и тогда все узнают, что мы провели ночь вместе… И Робин, и отец… но мы не… мы даже не… не женаты…

Мэриан замолчала и преувеличенно внимательно начала рассматривать совершенно ничем не примечательный потолок комнаты.

– А а… – Гай окончательно протрезвел. Все получилось. Алан оказался прав. Да и шериф… – Что ж… может быть, теперь ты примешь мое предложение? Отец Бернар с радостью обвенчает нас прямо утром.

Мэриан молчала, и он напрягся в ожидании очередного отказа. Если и сейчас она не согласится, то…

Что «то», Гай додумать не успел, поскольку Мэриан повернулась к нему и улыбнулась:

– Да.

– «Да, согласна»? – уточнил он на всякий случай.

– Да, прямо утром, – Мэриан улыбнулась еще шире, а потом зевнула.

Гай притянул ее к себе поближе. До утра оставалось еще несколько часов. Он позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза и тут же забылся сном. Но и во сне продолжал крепко обнимать Мэриан. Так, на всякий случай. Чтобы не сбежала…


End file.
